Teen Titans 2nd Gen
by Hiti-Ame Doku
Summary: its been 15 years since the original Titans...even heroes die. but luckily the next generation of Titans can handle their enemies..and there urge for each other. Rated: M for lemons in later chapters. and adult situations, and language.


**Wow, new story…**

**Like all my stories I love getting comments other stuff. So please leave a comment or two after you read the story... because if I get them, I will continue with the story.**

**Big thanks to CrystalCavern and Kai'sBaby for revising my story.**

**And a special thanks to *Cielface of Deviantart for letting me use her design for "Butterfly" in my story.**

(Somewhere near San Francisco)

Beautiful white clouds and elegant birds filled the skies over Titans Central. The giant "T" shaped building stood guard over the city, its reflective windows spreading light over the island where it stood. A young girl, maybe in her mid-teens, was seen walking up the island toward the entrance to the tower.

She entered a small courtyard, surrounded by elegantly carved hedges and flowers, and at the center of the courtyard stood a monument, statues carved out of fine granite in the likeness of the founders of the Teen Titans with a gold plaque engraved with the names of the founding members. The girl stood before it in reverence and then touched the golden plaque and gave an honorable minute of silence.

'It had been fifteen years since the original Titans stood over this bay. They have since passed... even superheroes die... Unfortunately they had died sooner than anyone had expected... They didn't even have successors... Ever since the deaths of the founding members, the remaining Titans had created a deal with the Justice League. When the Titans aged passed their teens, they were reassigned to the league, in which they will have better guidance, better teams... in hope's of reducing the death toll...'

'As another way of keeping teams strong and vital, the Titans are allowed to take care of all conflicts and problems on earth, whereas the League keeps to intergalactic matters. As another counter-measure, when a Titan is moved to the league, or in the case of them passing away, someone is either recruited or is transferred from one team to the other...'

These thoughts went through the girl's head as she exited the courtyard on a paved walkway towards the Tower. It was for these reasons, that and more, that she was entering Titans Central. She seemed to be of Asian decent. She had pale skin, her hair was silver with neon white highlights and her outfit was made up of a small black t-shirt and regular denim jeans. She walked across the walkway, lugging a medium sized suitcase behind her.

"Titans Central..." the young girl said aloud as she took a long look at the Tower before her, her voice full of revere.

The walkways lead to a pair of sliding doors, which then lead to an open reception room. The room had bright white colored walls, which were lined with equally white chairs, and the floor was lined with white tiles. The room was extremely cold; it was probably below 50 degrees in this room itself, and you could see your breath easily. The girl shivered and held her sides. It was like she was walking into a freezer.

Now, every Titan tower is equipped with security passes and passwords, and this one had a special type of encryption. At the end of the room was an elevator with a panel with nine blank square buttons next to it. The girl took out a piece of paper from her pocket and read some instructions off of it.

The paper instructed that she had to press the buttons in a sequence. The sequence was: middle, middle, top left, top left, bottom right, bottom right. The girl followed the directions and activated the elevator.

(Security room)

"Is that her?" came the deep voice of a dark figure looming over a screen.

"Yes it is...Bring her up." Replied another person … "oh and Dusk" the person said to a boy leaning against a wall. "make sure you welcome our guest…"

(Back in the reception room)

The elevator doors opened, and the girl entered. She pressed the button for the top section of the building. Just as the doors shut a dark figure appeared and disappeared, leaving the girl puzzled and a bit frightened.

As the elevator ascended, the girl was racked with thoughts. 'What kind of heroes will the Titans Central have?' 'What if I'm not good enough for the team?' 'What was that in the reception room? ' 'Why is it so cold?' The thoughts ended once the doors opened. She was half-expecting to have arrived in the main quarters. Instead, she was in a dark hallway. She just shrugged it off and walked through the dark corridors. The more the girl walked on, the more she thought she was going nowhere. Suddenly a creak behind her sent a quick shiver up her spine. A quick turn and she caught a glimpse of a silhouette slipping into the shadows of a nearby hallway trailed by a breath cloud. She decided to investigate; it might be one of the Titan's playing a prank on her.

She quickly ran to where she last saw the silhouette slip into the shadows. She turned the corner, but no one was there. Another creak was heard but this time it was in front of her. She looked down the hall, and at the very end on the wall, there hung a mask. She walked down the hall towards the mask. It had a very peculiar design: only one hole cut out for the right eye in the form of slashes in a "+" fashion, along with three triangular slash marks painted onto the left side of the mask. As she reached out to touch it, a door right beside her suddenly opened. A bright white light streamed out. The girl was blinded for a moment, but as she opened her eyes, she noticed that the mask was gone.

She entered into the light, shielding her eyes with her hands. The lights turned off and back again, but this time four figures stood before her in a row.

"Welcome..." The lights suddenly became regular. "to Titans Central..."

'That event happened about one week ago...' thought the young girl. Titans Central is a very nice place to be; the tower had a great view of the bay, the weather was almost always nice, and the Titans... well... maybe we should rewind back to the part where she first met them...

There in the center row stood a raven haired girl. Her hair was long, draping over all of her back, just over her rear. The two areas separating the bangs from the rest of her hair on the left and right were long as well, reaching just above the waist. Her bangs were long also, they completely covered her eyes, only allowing view of her nose and her peach colored lips, as well as the rest of the face. Her attire consisted of a black kimono style dress that cut into a skirt just above the knees and a red under garment that also cut into a double layered skirt. Her waist was wrapped with a large red sash, cutting just below the bust, and tied into a bow in the back with the excess ribbons hanging down to her ankles.

She looked very athletic; her exposed legs were well defined, yet very appealing and sexy. She wore leg warmers-Who wouldn't in a cold tower like this?-but the most defining part of her attire was the red and black in-line skates she wore. They had only two wheels on each skate, rather than four on the typical skate, and they were large, and bulky, probably custom. She was tall as well, probably standing about 6'3", but would probably only stand 5'9" without the skates.

"It's a great privilege to welcome you into our group," she said with a soft smile. Her voice was very sensual, as if she were flirting, but beneath that, there was a hint of malice. "We are very glad to meet you, Miss?"

The young girl took a minute before realizing that she was being asked a question. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. My name is...Well, I go by the name Neon."

"Well, Neon, we welcome you with open arms into our group. I am Butterfly, the oldest of the team, and also the leader," replied the older girl proudly. "This is Dusk" Butterfly added whilst pointing to the person standing beside her.

From what Neon could see, Dusk was a guy, about six feet tall with jet black hair and tan skin. He wore the same mask that hung on the wall just outside of the hall. 'He must have been the one following me,' thought Neon. He had on a black and silver windbreaker with hunter green trim going up the side of his arm and through his torso, making a sort of armor design, and then going down the side of his zipper. He also wore plain sandy white khaki cargo pants and plain onyx boots.

"I see you're the observant type," Butterfly implied, receiving a slight blush from Neon in return. "Well, Dusk is our second in command, Weapons specialist, messenger, and my little brother," explained Butterfly as she snuggled Dusk from behind, resting herself onto his neck in a seductive manner.

'Eh...Kind of a weird way to treat your little brother,' examined Neon.

"This young man is Shield," said Butterfly as she pointed out another man.

The man, known as Shield, was an average sized person. He wore a black skin tight jumpsuit with bronze armor plates lining the back of both arms and forearms, shoulders, back, shins, and the front of his legs. And for his feet, he wore armored boots. His face was protected by a helmet shaped like an armadillo's head. Actually... he was basically a gigantic armadillo. His mid section was open, his arms were protected, his head was protected, and his lower half was protected. His attire basically screamed "armadillo".

'I wonder if he can curl into a ball,' Neon contemplated.

Shield could feel the gaze being cast over him, and quickly turned toward Neon. He in turn examined the girl. After about a minute, he simply gave a nod.

"He is our Secretary of Defense, basically, and our interpreter when we go to foreign countries. And last but not least," Butterfly continued. "We have C.G."

The only other person in the room was another girl. She had bright silver skin, like the mercury in a thermometer, and she had no face. You could only see the outline of her nose. Her hair was silver as well. It was tied into a ponytail in the back, and her bangs partially covered the area were her eyes should be. She didn't wear a thing; her silver skin didn't show off any embarrassing parts of her body. In fact you could only see the outline of her medium sized bust, and as for everything else, it was just silver. As for height, she only stood about an inch above Neon, which would be 5'4".

"Well, now that we are all acquainted and observed, let us sashay to the living room. Shall we?" Butterfly suggested as she looped her arm into Dusk's and lead him off.

The entire team walked off through a set of doors into a lighted corridor. Neon could not help but ask, "Do you all have something about secret identities…or against eyes? It's perfectly fine to show your faces" She purposefully batted her eyelashes, flaunting her neon yellow eyes.

"Well, unlike Dusk, we actually show our faces." replied Shield.

He reached behind his helmet and unlatched a little lock. In turn, the helmet cracked open, letting out a tangle of black dreadlocks. After the helmet was completely off, the face of a handsome smiling young man could be seen. He spoke with an exotic accent, maybe Brazilian or African. He had rich dark skin, a brilliant white smile, and his eyes were such a soothing shade of hazel.

"Wow, you have such nice eyes." Neon couldn't help but complement.

Shield's smile disintegrated when a giggling fit, courtesy of C.G., started.

"And what's so funny?" hissed Shield, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, its nothing. I was just thinking of her reaction once she figures that ultimately that smile of yours was the downfall of so many girls," replied C.G., trying to keep from laughing.

"T-that is not true!" stuttered a very embarrassed Shield.

"Oh really? Then tell the newbie how many girls you've had dated and dumped within last week."

Shield mumbled to himself for a few moments, and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Eventually he just came and said it.

"5…"

Neon's view of Shield dropped a peg or two, and she quickly scooted away from the now depressed young man.

"Don't worry, Neon, he's a nice guy. Just don't get too close to him," suggested C.G. She had a cute girly voice, yet from the way she looked, she was very mature.

The team finally reached the living room, a kitchen/entertainment/computer/headquarter area. This room had basically all the necessities for life as a teen, a gigantic viewing area of the bay and city that doubled as an extremely large television and movie screen, an individual computer for each member built with privacy spacing between them. The kitchen area was fully stocked with both healthy and junk food, an island for eating, along with a large half circle leather couch for simply relaxing.

"Finally!" yelled Neon as she threw herself and her bags onto the large couch.

"You must be tired, you rest and we'll-" Butterfly was interrupted as a red light filled the room. The giant windows overlooking the bay converted to a computer screen showing a funny looking man wearing a green beret with a pointy nose and a 70's goatee.

"Great, Quadruple D got into the city's vault again," hissed Butterfly.

Neon groaned and got to her feet, but Butterfly quickly sat her back down. "You rest, and we'll go after him. We'll leave Dusk with you so he can show you to your room."

Neon gratefully accepted, slouching back onto the couch as the team, all except Dusk, left for the city. Neon closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened her eyes, Dusk was looming over her. She quickly shot up in fright. Dusk simply stood to the side. He pointed to the kitchen where a plate of fries and a hamburger sat steaming fresh.

"No I'm not…" Neon could hardly finish her sentence as her belly roared at her. She simply shrugged and sat down for a late afternoon lunch. After a few minutes, she lay back on the couch, content with the lunch filling her stomach. She noticed Dusk sitting at one of the computers, typing away madly, not even stopping for a second.

"So how old are you?" Neon asked as she slouched deeper into the couch.

Dusk's typing came to a sudden stop; he paused for a moment, and began typing again. The windows converted into a blank white page with single black bar flashing in the top right-hand corner of the screen. He began typing once more. "I'm 16" appeared on the screen. Neon looked at him, and then at the screen questioningly.

"Where are you from?"

"I can't say" appeared on the screen in response.

"Well…why don't you talk with me?"

"I am."

"I mean face to face."

Dusk swiveled in his chair and stared at Neon for a few seconds then swiveled back to the screen.

"There."

"I meant with your own voice…" Neon replied, simply annoyed.

The words on the screen disappeared, leaving the one blank bar flashing at the top corner. Neon shut her mouth, clearly realizing her rudeness. The sound of 7 individual letters being typed out could be heard. "I can't."

**Remember to leave a comment.**


End file.
